Bu-Ling Huang
Bu-Ling Huang :Bu-Ling Huang (alternatively, Purin Fon or Pudding Fong) is the fourth and youngest Mew in Tokyo Mew Mew. She is infused with the Golden Lion Tamarin, and her Mew form is Mew Pudding. She is 11-12 years old (8 in the original manga and as old as 14 in Mew Mew Power), and enjoys performing acrobatic feats when not working at Café Mew Mew. She is the oldest child in a large family and the primary caregiver of her younger siblings after the death of her mother. Personality :The youngest and most hyperactive of the Mews, Bu-Ling is often considered very immature by the other members of the team. She has many childish tendencies and often plays around when she should be serious. :It is shown however, that she is quite responsible and mature as she takes care of all her younger siblings. It's mostly around the other Mews that she feels she's free to actually act like a child and let someone else take responsibility for once. Appearance :Bu-Ling is the smallest of the Mews and has large eyes to invoke an innocent appearance. She has naturally light blonde hair that is cut short and hugs her face. Her eyes are a shade of bright orange-y brown. To reflect her origins, most of the casual clothing she wears has a noticeable Chinese flair to it. :Her café uniform consists of a yellow dress with brown trim, a white heart-shaped apron over top of it, and light yellow and white bows. She has black shoes with yellow laces, short yellow socks, and a lacy headband to hold her hair back. Mew Pudding :In her Mew form, Bu-Ling's hair becomes a more golden shade of blonde and is tied into a few small braids at the back. Her eyes also turn a lighter shade of orange. She wears a yellow jumpsuit that connects to her choker at the top and ends in a pair of shorts with brown trim on the bottom. :Her shoes are brown flats and she wears yellow leg warmers with bits of brown string wrapped around them that extend almost to her knee. She wears fuzzy, brown fingerless gloves and has the standard choker, arm puffs, and garter in her signature yellow color with brown trim. Her animal features are a pair of monkey ears and a fuzzy brown tail. :Her weapon is the PuRing Rings (alternately called the Pudding Rings) which are two small rings modeled after tambourines. The larger outer ring is yellow tambourine complete with silver metal jingles that has a golden bow and Ichigo's Mew Mark on the side opposite of its grip. The smaller inner ring is simply brown with a single silver bell attached to one end. :Her attack is called "Ribbon PuRing Ring Inferno" and it traps her opponents in a clear pudding-like substance which makes it easy for the other Mews to finish them off. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). Appearance :In 2020 Re-Turn, not much has yet been seen of Bu-Ling, but so far she has been seen wearing a thick coat with a trim similar to that of her Chinese-style top in the original series. Her coat has two strings with puffy balls at the end that hang from just under the collar, and light colored pockets on each side. Bu-Ling wears long, light colored socks on her legs. :Bu-Ling is seen working at Café Mew Mew with her teammates, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Tasuku. Her uniform is not that much different from before, though she wears thin ribbon bows in her hair now and her hair is up in pigtails as well. Mew Form :In the new manga, Mew Pudding's outfit is slightly altered. It has a spiked trim similar to that of Mew Ichigo's transformation upgrade in the PS1 game, only each spike has a small hole in it, and this extends to every part of her outfit with this trim. On her feet, she wears the same flats, only instead of her puffy leg warmers, she wears spike trimmed socks wrapped in ribbons, with a loose ribbon hanging on the top and side of each calf. :Mew Pudding also now has bows in her hair, longer braided pigtails, and has and high pigtails on top of her head, similarly to how she wears them in her pajama outfit in official art from the first series. Her gloves have ribbons around the wrists and she no longer has a pendant on her choker. Instead, she has an oversized orange colored bow with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle, complete with a gold base and orange(?) gem center. Unlike in her first form, the trim is only on the bottom of the choker, not the top. :Instead of the traditional garters with fuzzy trim as seen in the original series, Mew Pudding now has a green(?) and red colored plaid ribbon with a spiked orange trim on her left leg. The new manga also depicts a zipper on the middle of the torso of her outfit. She has two-tone hair as well, still retaining her signature yellow color but with a section of purple hair underneath. This extends to her braided pigtails, as they are purple toward the ends. However, this coloration does not seem to be apparent on her topmost pigtails. Strangely, Mew Pudding is the only one aside from Minto with a different second tone, as the other Mews have blue in their hair instead. :Mew Pudding appears to still use her PuRing Rings. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew : In Whiteweaver's fanfiction, Pudding has finally settled down into her 2nd year at middle school, and now wears her hair in two buns held in tied white cloth and a chrysanthemum on one side. Her father appears to be at home much more frequently and she is still apparently in contact with Tart. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice : In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Pudding's name is changed to Kikki Benjamin. She is thirteen years old and serves as a secondary protagonist. She mentors a new Mew apprentice by the name of Kanya Morris, since her own Mew powers have been disappearing. Kikki is still an energetic young girl with a flair for acrobatics, but she's calmed down considerably over the years. Mythical Mew Mew : During Mythical Mew Mew, Bu-Ling is around 21 years old. She has matured and calmed down over the years, but is still cheerful, optimistic, and a little odd at times. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced : Pudding is seemingly on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Pudding aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Kikki Benjamin *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Kiki Benxhamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Paddy Wong (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Paddy) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Bu-Ling Huang (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bu-Ling) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Bou-Ling Wong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bou-Ling) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Puring Huang (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Puring) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Purin Fon (Her Mew name is called Mew Purin instead of Mew Pudding) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Kikki Benjamin *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Pudim (Pudding) Fong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Pudim) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Purin Fong Gallery 2c4c68530824c0_full.jpg 1dff2a8a770210_full.jpg Mew Mew Pudding.jpg derp.png|Bu-Ling's café uniform Pudding Anxious.jpg Pudding and Tart.jpg|Mew Pudding and Tart Pudding 2.jpg Pudding 3.jpg Pudding.jpg Tart and Pudding.jpg Pudding Ring Inferno.jpg 1282332439_8814_full.jpeg|Full body of Bu-Ling's café uniform 1282332501_8288_full.jpeg|Mew Pudding's transformation pose 627px-Kikki monkey.png|Bu-Ling with a Golden Lion Tamarin MewPudding-4.jpg 0.jpg Tmm240.png|Sick Mew Pudding Heicha_and_Pudding.jpg|Bu-Ling and her little sister PuddingKiki.jpg 824_mewmew_06.jpg|Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce cutepudding.GIF|Chibi Mew Pudding Pudding Headshot 1.png Pudding Mew Mark.png|Bu-Ling's Mew Mark Mew Pudding's Weapon.png|The PuRing Rings Pudding's Family.jpg|Bu-Ling's Siblings Pudding's Mother.png|Bu-Ling's Mother Mew Pudding Fanart (AnnikaDoll).png|Fanart by AnnikaDoll Pudding Dessert Scan.jpg Mew_Pudding_Attacking.gif|Mew Pudding attacking with Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno Caramel Custard Pudding.jpg|Pudding Golden Lion Tamarin.jpg|Golden Lion Tamarin Bu-Ling 2020 Re-Turn.png|As she appears in Re-Turn Bu-Ling 2020 Re-Turn 2.png Bu-Ling 2020 Re-Turn 3.png|Mew Pudding in Re-Turn Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Weapon Users: Tambourine Category:Weapon Users: Rings Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Mews with Multiple Forms